In Knots
by wallflower0
Summary: KidxNami Short three shot with lemonade in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

This will be a two, maybe three shot. I got blocked with my other writing so I decided to play with these characters instead.

The sun was just beginning to rise as she crept aboard the ship. She navigated past the watchman and through the passed out crew the way only an expert thief could. It looked as though there was a celebration the night before, she hoped their captain wasn't among those littered across the deck. Otherwise her plan would be ruined.

Upon reaching the door she paused to listen before entering his quarters. The only sounds coming through the door were Kid's snores. She snuck in undetected, over the piles of crumpled papers, past the rumpled clothes, and over empty bottles of rum until she reached his bed. He was sleeping on his right side, blanket kicked off in his usual au naturale. Nami crouched down in front of his face, even in sleep it was part scowl. She couldn't help but smile, she had missed him. Even his smell, which reminded her of a lightning storm, was comforting.

Nami shed her coat before carefully wrapping the rope around his wrists. When she was satisfied with the knot she kneeled on his bed and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Wake up Eustass." She whispered. "Time to come out and play." His body tensed, probably sensing someone in the room, but relaxed when he saw her face.

"Bout time ya got here."

"Were you lonely last night Kid?"

She watched amused as he tried to reach out for her. When he found he couldn't he sat up. "What is this, let me out." She merely smiled wider at his irritation. "Nami!" His bed bounced a little when she hoped off to stand.

"You could have tidied this place up a bit. Is this how you treat a lady?"

He barked out a laugh. "Yer no lady." His eyes raked over her body momentarily quelling his temper. She was wearing a black lace bra with a matching thong. He let out a soft growl as his gaze swept over her legs. Black thigh high stockings and blood red heels completing the look. "Damn, yer wise ta tie me up, but I'm still gonna tear those off ya."

"I don't think so Kid." He cocked a hairless brow as if daring her to challenge his strength. They both knew he could rip the rope off if he wanted, he was allowing her game for now, he was curious to see where it went. She sauntered closer and pressed her chest against his face. Kid inhaled her mikan scent before rubbing his face between them. As soon as he started to enjoy the action, he heard a click and felt his energy being drained. Nami stepped back to admire her work, an evil smile on her beautiful face.

Kid was no longer amused. "What the fuck Nami!? Get this shit off me!" He snapped at her. He wasn't concerned for his safety. They had been meeting like this far too long for him to worry about her betrayal. But Kid was not a patient man. He needed his hands on her, to taste her skin, to feel her wrapped around him screaming his name. It had been over a month since their last meeting.

"No."

"Why the fuck not!"

"I saw you last night."

His temper flared hotter. "If you were here last night why the hell didn't you come to me?" Nami kept her face blank, but her eyes were focused on his muscles. They were pulled tight in an effort to break free, she could see the hard lines of every muscle on his upper body. She too was tired of waiting, but she could be patient.

"It seemed you had already arranged company for the evening." His face flashed with realization and she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Must not have been that memorable for you to forget so easily." He moaned in frustration when she bit his ear and his thoughts drifted to the night before.

 _He was sitting at the bar drinking whiskey from the bottle. As much as he hated to admit it, his bad_ _mood was due to a certain red headed navigator. It had been too long. In the six_ _months since they had been secretly meeting he'd only bedded one other woman. Right_ _after their first night, just to prove it had meant nothing to him. To his annoyance it hadn't worked. She_ _was all he could think of. He growled at the memory scaring the bartender. She said they'd arrive today_ _and it was nearing midnight. These feelings of longing and want were unfamiliar and unwelcome. He drank the last of his bottle and threw it at the wall. The act of violence much too small to be calming._

 _"Awww, something's gone and upset little 'ol Red."_

 _Kid turned to see Jewelry Bonney sitting at the bar next to him gnawing on a chicken leg. "Beat it, I'm not in the mood." She slid a near full bottle of rum at him. "What's the catch?"_

 _"If you go on a rampage in here I'll never get the rest of my food order." Kid grunted in appreciation and drank deeply from the bottle. "Seems to me Red you need to get laid." He glared at her. She continued to smile sweetly before leaning in close and laughing. "Care for some company tonight? This town's dead."_ _Kid shuddered in disgust, her breath smelled of greasy food and wine. It left the craving for Nami's_ _mikan flavor nearly unbearable. He suppressed the urge to toss her across the room. It was unwise to touch her or he might end up being turned into a sniveling brat. He finished the bottle and glared at her before leaving. She banged her mug against the bar as he stepped out the door._

 _"Offers good all night Red."_

Kid chuckled, despite being cuffed in sea stone he was still amused by Nami's jealously. "Didn't know ya cared so much."

"Neither did I." She said quietly. She placed her hands on his shoulders and lowered herself onto his clothed lap. Kid let out a soft growl but she hushed him with her index finger. "It's not as if I asked, or even expected you to abstain. However, I did expect you to be _mine_ last night." Kid felt himself hardening at her possessive tone, all he could think about was burying himself deep inside her. "You left me wanting. I needed you last night, but you weren't available." He bucked his hips to show her how available he was to her right now.

"Take these damn things off so I can fuck ya." She ground her warm center against him and he growled, unhappy at the feeling of his pants between them. "Now!" She gave him a sexy pout and shook her head. "You know damn well nothing happened with that pink haired freak or ya wouldn't be teasing me like this."

Nami leaned forward allowing her breasts to graze lightly across his lips, pulling away when his tongue attempted to caress one. "You're right, I saw you leave, but her mouth was so close to yours and I was so mad." Kid felt some relief after she confirmed his suspicion she saw him leave alone. It didn't last long though. "It got me thinking, how happy would Kid have been seeing another man proposition me? How would he have felt seeing his _rival_ cozying up to me?"

Kid hated that she shared a ship with so many men. Her crew had to suspect she was meeting a man. The possessive marks his mouth left all over her body were impossible to hide with how she dressed. He seriously doubted they guessed it was him though. Those idiots were too protective to allow a man of his reputation near without some sort of confrontation. She didn't want any of them, he knew it. And he knew enough of them that if one expressed an interest beyond nakamaship they would respect her choice. He also knew a certain rival of his had been spending a fair amount of time on their ship since his annoying alliance with the Straw Hats.

She could feel a different kind of tension coming off of him now. He was furious. "Nami." His voice sounded calm, but she knew him better than that. She could hear the note of barely contained rage. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Silence. "Nami! Did he touch you!?"

She leaned back giving him an eyeful of her scantily clad body. She gently squeezed the shoulder she was holding onto for support before answering. "I couldn't sleep so I offered to take Usopp's watch. Law-kun kept me company." Kid's breathing was heavy. He had stopped pulling on his restraints, but his glare was deadly. Nami affixed a look of pure innocence on her face, "I was lonely."

"God dammit! What the fuck happened?"

"Calm down, Kid." Nami placed a chaste kiss on his cheek in an effort to calm him – it didn't work. She had wanted to make him a little jealous so he would realize she meant more to him than just a casual fling. Similar to how she realized it when she saw him with Bonney. He was so angry. She was starting to think this was a bad idea. "I turned him down."

"And…"

"Maybe I let him get close enough to relieve him of his wallet before I informed him I already had a man to satisfy me. I didn't tell him who it was. I understand the need to be discreet. He assumed it was someone from the crew." Her voice dropped a little in disappointment at the end, but Kid was to enraged to notice her slip.

"You're mine." He growled, then shocked her as he stood and pushed her against the wall. His hands were still bound so he used his body to hold her up. Nami wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself and he latched onto her neck. "Mine." He repeated through nips against her skin.

She wanted to surrender to his commanding touch, but her stubborn side wouldn't allow it. She was not an object, she wouldn't tolerate anyone staking ownership over her, not after Arlong. "No. You don't own me Kid."

Kid had a hard enough time admitting it to himself let alone another person so Nami would never know, but she didn't need a plan to make him realize what she meant to him. He'd known since the first time. However, he had no problem showing her that her body belonged to him. _She was his._ "Unlock these, now." Kid bit down hard on her neck. She yelped in pain while she fumbled with the key. She knew she took this game too far and was more than willing for whatever punishment he would give. It took her a few tries due to the awkward angle, but she managed to uncuff him.

As soon as Kid felt the seastone fall from his wrists he roughly tossed Nami on his bed tearing the rope off in the process. He stalked towards her slowly, enjoying the mixture of fear and lust on her face. She was lying on her back propped up on her elbows, face flushed and hair mussed up. It was the beautiful sexy sight he had waited a long month for. Before he reached the bed, he picked up two of the larger pieces of shredded rope from the floor.

"Yer gonna regret that."


	2. Chapter 2

Nami was frozen on the bed as she watched Kid approach her. She shivered in anticipation at his derisive smile. She had been waiting for this for too long. All thoughts of jealousy and feelings were gone, there was only one thought on her mind – she wanted him.

Kid paused to admire Nami's body when he reached the end of the bed. His thoughts were also singular – remind her to whom she belonged.

He grabbed her left hand tugging her to a kneeling position. "Were ya tryna to make me jealous Nami?" He asked as he secured the rope around her wrist. She let out a small squeak when he tightened the rope but didn't answer him. He tied her wrist to the bedpost, then went to do the same to the other side. She was trussed up and vulnerable, exactly what Kid wanted. When he finished tying the right side he trailed his fingertips from wrist to wrist, using his nails to lightly scratch across her chest and arms. A trail of goosebumps followed his fingers as he redirected them south, moving down slowly until he was past her belly button. He chuckled when she started squirming for more friction as he teased her center. "What's wrong Nami?"

"Kid…" He pulled his hand away a little and she whined. "Please." Kid loved seeing her like this; tied up, mouth parted, practically begging for him. But practically was not good enough, not tonight.

"Please what? Please forgive you for not coming to me last night? Please forgive you for cuffing me with sea stone? Or please forgive you for making me think you let Trafalgar have what's _mine_?" She gasped as he suddenly pushed his fingers inside her, but the sound was muffled by Kid's mouth against hers. Rough kisses reclaiming what was his. He withdrew his fingers when her hips began to eagerly move with them and made a show of examining the wetness on his fingers.

"Enjoying yerself, are ya?"

"No."

"Tch." Kid brushed his fingers against her lips. "Ya sure 'bout that?"

"Ki…" He cut her off by sticking two fingers in her mouth. She bit them, hard, but it only made him want her more. He loved her feistiness, especially in the bedroom. It was rare for him to find a woman who wasn't as fragile as she looked. Nami was far from fragile.

He pulled his fingers out of her mouth and licked her bottom lip before biting it. "Definitely tastes like yer enjoying this."

"I'm not the only one." Nami used her head to point to his obvious arousal. Kid was still nude from when he was sleeping, and painfully hard.

"Yer not naked enough." Kid reached out and tore her bra apart from the center so the sides hung from her shoulders.

"Damn it Kid! I'm charging you for that."

"Ha! Put it on my tab." He stroked her nipples gently and watched as they hardened under his touch. When he could no longer resist, he brought his mouth to one and returned his hands to teasing her core. After bringing her to the peak then backing off only to start the process all over again, Nami was panting and moaning loud enough to wake the crew – and Kid was losing his willpower. It was difficult to hold back when they both wanted the same thing. He was itching to thrust into her and have her screaming his name. But he needed to hear her begging first.

"You know what I wanna hear. Just tell me what ya want. I'm feeling generous. I might just give it to ya."

"Dammit Kid." She was twisting her body in an effort to gain more friction.

"Say it."

"No." Kid used his thumb to press on her most sensitive spot and Nami was lost to the sensation. "Mmmm…Kid." She said his name as a plea. He tilted his hand inside her, moving faster. "Oh, God! Kid please!"

"Say. It." He knew he was seconds away from breaking. He wrapped his other hand around his length to relieve some of the ache. He was barely in control of himself, even though she was tied up, he was the one being tortured.

"Please." She said quieter. Kid increased his ministrations, she was almost there. He could feel her insides quivering. "I need you Kid, please."

"What do you need?" She didn't answer right away so he removed his hand from her.

"Dammit Kid!" Nami yelled in frustration. "Fuck me. Plea...Ah!" Before she could finish the word please Kid had thrust himself inside her. That was all it took to send her over the edge. Nami's outstretched arms were the only thing supporting her as Kid pounded her body.

"You're mine Nami." He breathed through her moans. "Mine."

"Yes. Yours." She relented, no longer having the will to deny it was true. Kid slowed as she began to come down form her orgasm. There was a light sheen of sweat covering her body. He kissed her neck, enjoying the salty sweet taste that had just a hint of mikan to it. "Cut me down." She managed to get out between breaths. Kid reached up and untied the rope from the bed, but kept the knot around her wrists just in case she got any ideas. She collapsed across his body, exhausted.

Kid smacked his palm against her ass. "Get up. I'm not close to done." She didn't answer so he rolled her over so he was on top. Nami groaned pleasurably as he re-entered her, but didn't have the energy to move after her orgasm. Frustrated with the lack of response, Kid grabbed her left leg and stretched it above his shoulder. He pulled all the way out before slamming back into her. He got his reaction. Nami's back arched off the bed and her nails were digging into his arms where she was holding on for support. The pain didn't faze Kid one bit. All he could think about was the orange headed beauty beneath him screaming his name and begging for more.

He could feel her walls tightening again as she approached another orgasm. He wasn't far behind and picked up his pace. He brought his mouth to hers to silence her screams and she bit his bottom lip hard as she came. Kid groaned as he pumped his hips one final time before he came.

They laid in bed after, Kid on his back, Nami on her side facing away from him. They were relaxing and catching their breath. She smiled as Kid turned to face her. He gently caressed her back then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body into his. He rarely did anything gently and when he did it was always intentional.

He could tell Nami was caught off guard, Kid wasn't exactly an after sex cuddler. He didn't know what it was, but he still felt the need to be close to her, to claim her. That feeling usually went away after sex. Nami settled in his arms and he began to doze off with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the evening and after many more hours of enjoying her body that Kid found himself accompanying Nami back to the Thousand Sunny. She didn't know, but he usually watched hidden from a distance making sure she was safe. He even had occasion to beat up a few unlucky punks he caught staring for too long. Not that they knew why they were receiving a beating, but it made him feel better. This time however, he was walking lazily beside her.

Both were silent as they walked along the beach, out of sight of anyone who might be around. Nami was enjoying the peaceful moment – Kid was lost in his thoughts. He had known Nami was different. It took him a while to admit it to himself, but she meant more to him than the other women he bedded. He was beginning to realize their current arrangement may no longer be enough for him. He was realizing he wanted to be close to more than just her body. He wanted to sleep with her in his arms. He wanted her to stay. He didn't know what to make of these strange desires. He was a pretty simple man. Whenever he had an impulse he followed it. If he wanted a drink, he drank. If he wanted to kick someone's ass, he tore 'em apart. If he wanted something, he took it. Even he was smart enough to know that wouldn't work here.

Nami's laugh pulled Kid from his thoughts. "You know someone might get the wrong idea if they saw us out here." Kid tilted his head confused. "A man and a woman strolling down the beach during sunset." He stared back at her blank faced. "Most women would find this very romantic."

"Good thing you're not most women." He scoffed at the idea. "You'd prefer a stack of belis over romance and flowers."

Kid thought he saw sadness flicker across her face, but before he could be sure she looked at the sky and sighed. "It's going to rain soon."

Kid knew better than to ignore her weather reports. "I better get back." He answered, but made no move to go. Kid stood there like a statue as he wrestled with his thoughts. His right hand was in his pocket fiddling with a loose beli he found there. Before he had time to say anything else a wave came up the beach near where they were standing. Nami squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Scared of a little sea water?" He teased. The water had barely come up far enough to touch his boots. He wasn't complaining though. Nami's warm body was now tucked comfortably against his chest.

She glared and lightly slapped his chest. "I didn't want to get wet!"

"You just don't wanna admit I wore ya out. You wanted an excuse for me to carry ya."

He realized they were only a few yards from her ship. He shouldn't have come this far with her. Someone on her crew might see them. He didn't want to hurt one of them if it came to a fight. Well, he didn't mind hurting them, especially Law or the curly brow weirdo, but he was pretty sure Nami wouldn't like it.

Right as he was about to set her back down, he saw movement on the deck of her ship. It was brief, but that ridiculous white and black hat was hard to miss. It seemed they had an audience. He pulled her in closer.

"It's too quiet over there. Where's your crew?"

"Probably in town eating. I told them I needed to work on my maps in peace. They have strict instructions to stay away until the sun completely sets." The sky was already darkening from the orange and pinks of the sunset to a dark purple. It would be dark in about twenty minutes.

"Well then princess, ya got yer wish. I guess I'm carrying ya to the ship." He expected some resistance, but she settled against him as he began walking. He could no longer see Law, but he could feel him watching as he closed the distance to the ship. He double checked no one else was around before stepping off the dock and onto the deck of the ship.

"Okay Kid, put me down." He shook his head. "Come on, they'll be back soon." He could see him now. Watching from the shadows. Kid sat Nami up in his arms and repositioned her so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He wasted no time bringing his mouth to her neck wanting to leave one more mark on her. It had nothing to do with Kid wanting to see the look on Law's face as he saw who had what he wanted. What he could never have. She tried to protest but stopped when his hand slid down her back, then made its way under her short jacket to her still sensitive center. Kid knew it was gonna be torture when he left, but he didn't care. It was worth it.

"Mmmm, Kid. They're gonna be back soon." He ground his hips against her and she moaned. "You are insatiable. You'd think after hours of this you'd be spent."

Kid was finally satisfied after seeing Law's face go from shock, to anger, then revulsion before finally settling on jealousy. "Yeah, yeah." He laughed then set her down. "I don't remember you complaining about my stamina earlier."

"Bye Kid." She tried to turn away but he grabbed onto her coat pockets and pulled her back in for one last kiss.

"See ya next time Princess." Before Kid turned to leave he glared at Law and mouthed _mine._ The Dark Doctor sunk deeper into the shadows then disappeared from sight.

Nami quickly headed to her room, wanting to put something more decent on before the crew returned. She was still wearing just her lacey undergarments under the jacket. There would be no explaining that if Robin were to return before she changed. The older woman was perceptive enough as is. Nami didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

Nami unbuttoned her jacket and sighed at what she saw in the mirror. Most of her marks could be hidden with careful wardrobe selections. There was however, a very large red mark on the right side of her neck she had no idea how to conceal. She could try a scarf, but it wouldn't fool the more observant members of the crew. Robin had been full of questions lately. Even Sanji had grown suspicious.

"Stupid Kid." She mumbled. Even though she was mad she already missed the idiot. Not only that, her plan didn't even work. She did get amazing sex out of it, but they always had that. That's what originally attracted her to him. Their physical chemistry had been fireworks from the beginning. Only she was now the typical sappy woman pining over a man. He probably wasn't even capable of the kind of feelings she was hoping he would show.

She threw her jacket on the bed in frustration. When her jacket landed she noticed something light blue fall out of the pocket and flutter to the floor. She kicked her heels into the closet then picked it up. A huge smile spread across her face. It was a 100 beri note folded into a flower.


End file.
